fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hyperdimension
Hyperdimension ( , Haipādimenshon; lit. "Imaginary Numbers") is a Caster-type Magic, most well known for being excellent for gaining info on enemies due to its signature "Scan" ability. It is a magic that incorporates various elements from RPGs and Video Games, mostly in the forms of "Stats", "Level" and "Classes", mostly tailored towards the user, but also extending to non-users as well. Due to its applications, Hyperdimension is a much more "modern" magic, in comparison to most, although its creator, if any, remains unknown, which also denotes to its rarity. Description Hyperdimension is an odd kind of Magic, since its primary application and use is more fitting to gain info, and less about combat, in addition to supplementary abilities. The most well known and primary ability of Hyperdimension is how it imposes "Stats" onto the physical world, first seen by the user. On the surface, these "stats" mean nothing to outsiders, but are invaluable to the user, as it allows them to know their strengths and weaknesses, and also potentially deduce their enemy's as well, which can already put the user a few steps ahead of their foe. It also includes two bars that appear near the individuals, one for an individuals vitality, a second for life force, and a third for magic power, all three being a calculation of an individual's stats and power to create them, but are also inaccurate, with exception to the user's, which are always accurate, due to being the wielder of the magic. However, opponent is also given access to seeing the user's stats, as well as the stats of anyone else who is "scanned", which includes the three bars. The Stats and Level are accurate, requiring a level of calculations done via scanning, while the three bars are merely an assumed calculation that is the most likely to be the right amount. This means that, more often than not, when a bar empties, it isn't accurate to the enemy, which can be disasterous for the user at times, solely due to a slight miscalculation. Stats & Level The "Stats" and "Level" are the two primary sources of information the user is given and relies on, with themselves and their opponnets. The Stats ( , Sutatto; lit. "Military Prowess") come in five categories; *Strength: An individual's overall physical abilities *Speed: Also accounts for reflexes and agility. *Endurance: Pain tolerance, stamina and general durability. *Luck: The abstract idea of an individual having good fortune and how often and likely they are to be subjected to it. *Magic: The individual's mastery over their magic, and magic in general. Does not account for the actual magic itself, due the subjectivity of a magic's strength without putting the user into account. There is a sixth stat, known as a "Special Stat" (スペシャルステート, Supesharu Suteeto), a stat that is individually unique and spread out, having a unique, short name referring to someone's most defined trait that adds to their strengths and weaknesses, either in terms of personality, ability, or anything else in relation. The Stat distribution and rankings goes E, D, C, B, A, with E being the lowest rank, with A, being the highest. In addition, there exists the "S"-ranking stats which are extraodinarily rare in individuals, typically exclusive to S-Class or higher ranked Mages, and typically occupy only a single stat, and rarely more. At times there is also the addition of "+++" to a rank, when it doesn't quite pass onto the following alphabetical rank, but is still extraodinary for its own rank, signifying it is of a higher level. The Level ( , Reberu; lit. "Personal Rank") of an individual is the overall "power level" they possess. It begins from 0, and the confirmed level cap is 99, at which point it doesn't go any higher. The value and equivalence of these levels are; *0 = Normal human *10 - 30 = Non-ranking Mage *30+ = S-Class Candidate *40 - 60 = S-Class Mage *70+ = Saint Candidate Those whom are level "80" and above aren't automatically considered of Saint-level in power, rather, those of level 90 are. These are a rarity however, and there doesn't exist any known recording of one who reached the Level Cap of 99. To a non-user, these stats can mean nothing, but to the user, they are essential, as they can use this info to improve upon themselves, and following special instructions, also known as "Quests", given to them to improve specific Stats, they eventually begin to "level up", much like a true RPG. However, the process is arduous and long, and is basically training, with the magic acting as a guide of how to become stronger, or simply improve some of the user's individual traits. Skills Trivia *Hyperdimension is named after "Hyperdimension Neptunia", a well-known JRPG Franchise. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic